Demigods Get Wings
by Kylee1104
Summary: Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Leo are out one day when they are kidnapped by Erasers. The School gave them all wings. What happens when they meet the flock? What happens when the flock discover their demigods? What happens when the demigods get new ability's with their wings? Bad with summaries! Percabeth! Fax! Not much at first but might be some in future!
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov:

Nico, Thalia (Who recently quit the hunters), Annabeth, Leo, and I were walking in the park. Chiron had given everyone some time to do whatever they wanted not only because of the fact we won the war against Gaea, but also since the person we thought died came back during the middle of his funeral on fire yelling and scaring the living crap out of everyone.

 ** _Flashback_**

We were about to burn Leo's shroud, which he would have loved if he were here, when the door to the Hephaestus cabin and a camper that was on fire came running through. I couldn't see who it was through the flame, but when he started yelling, everyone gasped. It was a voice we all knew, loved, and missed. It was Leo. But it couldn't be, even if he survived the explosion, with how high up he was the water might as well have been concrete.

"The super supreme McShizzel is back boys!" He yelled. He then made it to the front of the group before putting out the fire and we could see he had a huge grin on his face.

"IIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAACK!" He said in a creepy girl voice.

Everybody just stood there stunned, we thought he was dead and he just came running out of his cabin completely unharmed and on fire.

"Wow, no 'welcome back' or 'good to see you'? I'm hurt." He said. Next thing he knew, about half the camp was on top of him.

 _ **End Flashback**_

He also brought Calypso which made me explain that I thought she had been free for months.

"Guys." I said sounding and looking as serious as possible.

"Yeah Percy?" They asked.

"I have been hiding something from you." I stated. They all stopped walking and looked at me.

"What is it." Annabeth asked.

"I could really go for some dam French fries." I said smiling. Everyone but Nico and Leo burst out laughing while Nico and Leo looked at us like we were crazy.

"How about a dam milkshake?" Annabeth asked.

"Lets not forget the dam hamburgers!" Thalia said. By this time we were howling with laughter and even Leo and Nico smiled.

Leo saw this and smiled even more.

"Nico. Why are you smiling? Nico and smile never meet. Something must be wrong." He said. I was crying because of how hard I was laughing and could just barely get enough air. Nico laughed a little at this and Leo's grin grew wider.

"Who are you are what did you do with Nico?!" He yelled. They both started laughing which meant every demigod in the park was laughing. No one noticed us since we were next to a pond in the woods. The pond was creating a mist which made a rainbow. Leo looked at it and seemed to get an idea.

He pulled out a drachma and tossed it into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Please accept my offering. Show me Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." He said, still laughing. I'd barely registered the words and when I did I started laughing harder. A few seconds later it showed Chiron and the campers who stayed at camp or were there at the time. They looked stunned at what they were looking at, I would be too if I saw Death Breath laughing other than the fact that I couldn't stop laughing.

"Guys, its a very rare sighting. Its called Death Boy laughing. Lets be very quiet as not to disturb the beautiful creatures, as that might ruin the moment before someone can get the camera." I heard Jason say.

"Shut... Up..." Nico got out in-between laughter.

"Yeah, yeah Death Breath." Jason said.

"How is this possible?" I heard Grover ask.

"Joke... Quest to save Annabeth and Artemis..." I said in-between laughter and he got a look of realization and happiness but at the same time sadness.

"Also when I saw him smile I made a few jokes about how Nico never smiles."

After a few minutes of teasing and several pictures being taken we had finally stopped laughing and were standing.

Suddenly, a look of fear passed over the campers.

"Look out!" Jason yelled. (He was staying at Camp Half-Blood for awhile.)

I spun around in time to see this not so werewolf person remove a needle from Leo's neck and see him pass out before I was engaged in a battle with a different not so werewolf thing. I got out Riptide but was surprised to see that it passed right through the creature. I tried punching it and was satisfied to see that it worked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them get Nico and Thalia sedated leaving only me, Annabeth, and the campers watching through the IM, which was loosing connection. I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me. We looked in each others eyes and quickly made a plan. After we figured out what to do we nodded and went back to fighting our opponents. This only cost us about a second of fighting, giving our opponents a little more of a advantage, but I thought it was worth it.

Annabeth and I both went back from our opponents about ten feet, then as they charged us we jumped out of the way, causing them to run forward a little more. We both then jumped onto their backs and steered them to look towards each other, then in their attempts to get us off we made them slam into each other, each knocking the other out.

Two down, who knows how many to go.

Just when I was about to jump on another one's back, Annabeth got sedated.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I couldn't get to her since the rest of the not so werewolves were focused on me. The connection to the IM went, but at the same time it gave me an opportunity. I felt a tug in my gut, and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by water. The not so werewolves looked like they were expecting that though. One reached into my water bubble and grabbed me and as soon as I was out, another sedated me.

 **A Few Hours Later (You know where if you have read Maximum Ride)**

I woke up in a world of pain that also happened to be inside a dog cage. I groaned as I sat up and looked around to see all the other demigods looking at me with worried eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

The worry in their eyes seemed to lessen and grow at the same time.

"You don't remember? We were attacked." Annabeth said. It all came rushing back to me. The jokes, the not so werewolves, the sedatives. Everything.

"I remember now. You guys alright?" I asked.

"Really Fish Face? Yes, we're fine, we were more worried about you." Thalia said.

"Why? What happened?"

"We woke up about an hour ago. You still hadn't woken up and when we thought you were about to wake up, they took you somewhere and you came back pale, sweaty, looking like you were in pain, and unconscious. They also took us out and stabbed us with needles to the point where we were in a lot of pain, but you still hadn't woken up by the time they were done with the rest of us." Nico said. He had just barely finished speaking when the door flew open. Two of the not so werewolves came over to my cage, opened it, and threw me on the ground a few feet away from them, causing a lot of pain to my already sore bones.

Although I was in pain, I quickly got to my feet and tried to fight them, but that attempt quickly failed when electricity flowed through my body, the source was somewhere on my neck. I had learned from Thalia to not struggle unless you want more pain, but this was different. While Thalia did natural lightning, this was machine powered so it had a different feel to it. It was more painful. I cried out as I grabbed whatever was causing the electricity and after a few seconds it stopped. I felt another necklace on my neck, but when I felt it more carefully I found out it was a shock collar.

They dragged me down some hallways and into a lab like room where I was greeted by a lady **Just imagine Patricia Clarkson as Ava in** ** _The Maze Runner_** who was smiling. It wasn't a good one though, it was like the one that Luke had when he tried to kill me with a scorpion.

The not so werewolves forced me into the a chair that looked like a dentists chair before strapping me in. The lady then used one of those wipes doctors would use before giving you a shot on my arm. After she was done she and the not so werewolves spoke before some other people came in with a huge needle on a tray.

"Okay Percy, this might hurt, just try not to scream too much." She said before putting the needle in my arm and injecting it. At first I didn't feel anything, then it felt like I had bathed in the Styx then held up the sky. I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason pov:

The connection to the IM went but not before we could see Annabeth get sedated, Percy scream her name, and every one of those things that were attacking them focus on Percy.

"NO!" Most of the campers (including me) who have been on quests with them screamed.

"Hold on." Calypso said before searching her bag. A few seconds later she pulled out a glass prism. She held it up to the light and threw a drachma in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Perseus Jackson, Long Island, New York." She said. A few seconds later there was an image of Percy and the rest unconscious and being dragged off.

Several campers were crying now and several more were screaming on top of each other. Calypso swiped her hand through the message and it disappeared. The campers were unbearably loud now and when I couldn't take it anymore, I summoned the biggest and brightest lightning bolt possible, while at the same time making it so it didn't hit any of the campers. Before I could see the outcome I passed out from exhaustion.

Piper pov:

Suddenly there was a large bright flash of light, but very few campers seemed to notice it during their screaming battle. I was wondering if Zeus was mad because the monsters took his daughter, when another thought occurred to me. I looked over at Jason in time to see him hit the ground. He was very pale and although he was passed out, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Jason!" I screamed while running over and kneeling next to him. This get everyone to shut up and look towards us. I took off my jacket and put it under his head, I knew he used all his energy on summoning a lightning bolt bigger and brighter than any others that I've seen, while at the same time making sure none of the campers got hurt.

"What happened?" One of the campers I didn't know asked.

"What do you think?! He used up all his energy on making a lightning bolt bigger and brighter that any that I've seen before, while at the same time making sure none of you got hurt! He was trying to calm you all down but apparently no one noticed the large flash of bright light!" I yelled. Most of the campers looked guilty but the ones who actually paid attention to it didn't. Will was the first one to react and he told the other Apollo campers to get a stretcher and some ambrosia and nectar.

They quickly got back and put Jason on the stretcher.

Suddenly, Rachel's body went ridged. Her eyes started glowing green and green smoke started pouring out of her mouth.

 _Five shall go south to the land without rain,_

 _where mortals and wolves cause extreme strain,_

 _when beast, god, and mortal become one,_

 _the white coats will have too much fun,_

 _the five shall bring back eleven more,_

 _who are hidden somewhere below the floor,_

 _Angels must be rescued from The School,_

 _just do not take the Erasers for fools,_

 _the wisdom, sea, fire, dead, and sky must be saved,_

 _before they think they are truly enslaved,_

 _four of the seven, Cyclopes, and the lord of the wild will lead a new quest,_

 _or else there will be endless death_

Rachel started falling over but one of the Apollo campers caught her and took her to the big house.

Everyone looked at Chiron, who looked just as shocked as us. That was the largest prophecy I have ever heard and I think its the same for most of the campers.

"That my friends, was the largest prophecy Camp Half-Blood has ever seen." He said.

We all started thinking about what it could mean, who it wants to go on the quest.

"So we know it wants Jason, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Tyson, and I to go on the quest." I said. Several campers nodded in approval.

"The wisdom is Annabeth, Percy is the sea, the fire is Leo, the dead must be Nico, and the sky has to be Thalia." Frank said from behind me.

"God and mortal are demigods but what about the beast?" Hazel asked.

We thought about it for a moment before Grover seemed to come up with an idea.

"The werewolves that aren't werewolves could be demigods." He offered.

"The land without rain could be the desert." I said. Grover seemed to tense up a little.

"What is it Grover?" Calypso asked.

"The last time it mentioned the land without rain in a quest ended up with two demigods dead. One of them being Nico's older full blooded sister. The place she died at was the junkyard of the gods. Nico ran away after he heard the news and finished revealing in his own way he was a child of Hades. I'm not sure if he still is mad at Percy or blames him." Grover explained.

Annabeth pov:

After about an hour of Percy being gone, two of the not so werewolves came into the room, one of them carrying something over their shoulder. After I got a closer look, I saw that it was Percy. He was pale and his hair was sticking to his head because of sweat.

"What did you do to him?!" Nico shouted before I could.

"We gave him a few shots that would kill him if he wasn't half god. And you just volunteered to get them next although we were planning to do you anyway." The one who wasn't carrying Percy said.

We just glared at them in response. The one carrying Percy put him on his side in his cage, seeming careful not to touch his back, before he went to Nico's cage and unlocked it before throwing Nico out the same way he did with Percy. Nico tried to get out a hidden dagger that only a few people (Including everyone here) knows he has. That plan failed quickly when they must have seen or heard something and Nico dropped his dagger and held onto the shock collar on his neck, gasping. They stopped after a few seconds and pulled Nico to his feet before taking his the same way they took Percy.

After the door closed, I got as close as I could to Percy (although I had to move my cage a little).

"Percy? Percy wake up." I said loudly yet gently.

"Fish Face, we need you to wake up. You were sedated, then electrocuted, then they put something in you that would kill you if you weren't a demigod. We need to know your alright." Thalia said, matching my tone.

"Percy wake up! Don't make me light your hair on fire!" Leo said.

Percy groaned in response.

Percy pov:

I heard voices. I recognized them through the large cloud of tiredness and pain, I just couldn't place where I know them from. I wanted to tell them to leave me alone but when I tried it came out as a groan. Then one voice managed to make it through.

"Seaweed Brain, I need you to wake up. Please. Just say something. Open your eyes. Whatever you want. I just need you to wake up."

It was Annabeth. That encouraged me to try to win the battle against sleep. Within just a few moments my eyes were open and I was looking into Annabeth's worried eyes. The worry seemed to wash from her face and was replaced with relief.

"No concussion. Looks like he recognizes us." She said.

"Fish Face. Tell us our names." Leo said.

"Okay. Annabeth, my Wise Girl." I said looking at Annabeth.

"Thalia, Pinecone Face." I said Looking at Thalia.

"Leo, the Fire Boy." I said looking at Leo.

I looked over to where Nico would be but he wasn't there.

"Guys? Where's Nico at?" I asked. The second I finished speaking I knew the answer though.

"Getting the same shots as you did and were gonna get." Thalia said. At this my heart skipped a beat. They were going to have to go through the same thing I did in the few seconds I was conscious.

I tried sitting up but pain, almost as big as what I felt in the lab, ran through me. I screamed but barely heard it. I could hear the others yelling my name but could barely register it before I passed out into a painful sleep.

Leo pov:

Percy made some movements like he was going to sit up, but when he tried he screamed. It was agony filled and made me wonder exactly what these guys did to him.


	3. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
